


Вечер Хэллоуина

by girl_vampirka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: Гермиона возмущённо хмурится, смотря на платье Панси:- Ты не можешь пойти во всём чёрном!- Вообще-то могу, - в ухмылке кривит губы, обмазанные чёрной помадой.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 2





	Вечер Хэллоуина

Гермиона возмущённо хмурится, смотря на платье Панси:

— Ты не можешь пойти во всём чёрном!

— Вообще-то могу, — в ухмылке кривит губы, обмазанные чёрной помадой.

— У нас парные платья! Тебе надо добавить чуть-чуть белого! — последняя фраза произносится задумчиво, Гермиона достаёт палочку.

— Ты не посмеешь! — подозрительно шипит Паркинсон, лакированными ногтями вцепившись в юбку.

— Да? — не отвлекаясь спрашивает Миона, колдуя палочкой. Спустя секунду наряд Панси полностью преображается: лента в корсете становится белой, а в рубашке и юбке появляется мелькающие серебристо-белый оттенок. Девушка возмущённо смотрит на довольно улыбающуюся партнёршу в чёрно-белом платье и пытается ту то ли убить, то ли раздеть взглядом. Собственно, такой смешанный взгляд в их отношениях встречается часто, взять хотя бы случай, когда Герми притащила с каникул парные кулоны…

В тот день Гермиона была очень взволнована, из-за чего постоянно поправляла волосы и облизывала губы, что не могло не напрягать Паркинсон. После ужина её отвела в сторону Гриффиндорка и вручила парный медальон с буквой «П» на нём.

— Я очень надеюсь, что тебе понравится, ведь у меня есть такой же, с буквой «Г» и… — её слова были прерваны смехом Панси, от которого та сползла на пол, пытаясь объяснить, что её рассмешило:

— Г… И П… Гарри… Поттер… — между приступами смеха смогла вычленить главное Миона. Поняв причину смеха, Грейнджер сурово стукнула свою девушку по плечу и сама дико расхохоталась. 

— Акцио зеркало, — произнесла слизеринка, отметая воспоминания. Спустя минутного изучения своей внешности, она с каменным лицом подняла взгляд:

— У меня белая подводка и белая прядь волос. Я почти никогда не ношу белое, и у меня сейчас белая лента, рубашка, юбка, прядь и подводка, — Грейнджер радостно кивнула. Спустя две секунды у Грейнджер была белая помада на губах и чёрная подводка. К огромному сожалению Панси, чёрная прядь была не заметна. Но победа осталась за ней! Это главное!

Даже если она пошла на бал с этими возмутительно белыми элементами образа…

Ну как она могла отказать Гермионе?


End file.
